Guilt
by scooter2012
Summary: Ashamed, embarrassed and hurt... How far would you go to hide something from your family even though your scars are just as gruesome than what you shouldn't feel guilty for? When the truth is revealed will the silent torch they all held for their long lost friend burn brighter or be extinguished do to the guilt that rages through them? How will Fairy Tail cope with this revelation?
1. Chapter 1 -Last Resort

It was a dark clear night with the stars shining softly outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall, but a different story was unfolding inside. Recent events had brought many of the members to their knees in prayer that their loved ones recovered, but hopes were dwindling as the days continued to pass. Healer to healer came through the large doors in an effort to assist them with little success along with mages from alliance guilds, but not one was capable of helping them. Upon entrance to the infirmary and seeing the devastated sites of their strongest members broken next to their children made Master Makarov wither slightly from the scene. To see all of his children suffering so helplessly… There was only one thing left that they all could do, and he only knew he could use this as a last resort considering the people in front of him. Speaking out quietly, "You know we'll have to contact her… She's the only one who can save them from what's happening." Heads snapped in his direction, but it was Gray that responded first.

"No! We've done enough to her."

Natsu shook his head in agreement stating, "They're strong. They'll get through this just give us time. There are more options still."

It was Levy that shook her head harshly, "No Master's right. We need Lucy. I don't know why, but she's the only one I can think of who could save them."

Natsu glared back arguing, "Leave her out of all of this Levy. She wanted to leave everything behind and considering what we did to her it's only right that we stay away."

"I won't let my child continue to suffer because of some petty feelings and drama we all have with her. Come on you have to agree with that. Lucy would be more than happy to help if she knew what was going on." Lisanna spoke quietly with a glare at Natsu.

"Juvia agrees. Silver should not suffer more than necessary because we could not put our differences aside and ask for love-rivals assistance." Juvia spoke quietly.

"That right there is exactly why we aren't going to contact her Juvia. We've been together for years now and you still calling her that would bring a fresh wave of pain to her probably." Gray gritted out and turned back to the master. "Can't we try Yukino or something since you think a celestial mage is needed for some reason? Maybe one of her spirits could help us or know what's preventing them from recovering?"

Master Makarov spoke quietly understanding their stress, but held a hand up for their silence, "She'll come once I explain it to her. Lucy has always been kind and hasn't changed over the years in that aspect. No, more than likely she won't stay, but she'll help if asked. After all that was our agreement…." Turning and walking away back to the door he continued, "Just don't say any unnecessary things to her. She's still devastated and hurt from her time here. If she could ever get past that who knows what she may do? Fiore would benefit greatly if she would return or even take on an apprentice."

Silence remained in the infirmary and they all glared at each other knowing there was no changing the master's mind. Natsu and Gray gritted their teeth, while their significant others did the same. Levy was slightly shaking in place while Gajeel had taken to stroking his sleeping child's hand soothing her any way he could. Everyone was on edge now, but Gajeel knew deep down they missed her more than they let on. It was an unfortunate event that made her leave and even now things would have been fine if the little sky dragon slayer hadn't been hurt so severely. Considering Wendy had never fully recovered and with the drama that followed their wives around he agreed with Natsu. Coming here and helping them in whatever way the master knew she could help would cause a deep pain to gather in all of them considering all the degrading comments the girls had accused her with. No amount of assurance from her team at the time could change the celestial mage's mind, and since even Levy had questioned her intentions and accused her, for Lucy to bow out and call a spade a spade Gajeel acknowledged her then and there for her strength and acceptance. Murmuring, "Bunny girl would never cause us harm and even now would aid us if we requested it personally. Leave the past in the past where it belongs. Wendy understood that long ago and even tried convincing you all that it wasn't her fault before she departed the guild with Carla." Looking up at the girls who were the most bitter and dramatic about it all, "If she comes here I personally will be here to make sure you don't start anything. Do I make myself clear? She deserves to know our children and if she can help, then I'll be standing by her every step of the way till I see my little girl healthy and happy again."

Natsu and Gray both agreed whole heartedly with Gajeel, but the look of irritation from the girls gave the exact impression that this was going to cause all the drama that Lucy had gave up on. "Me too. She left for your sakes as well as her own, so if she helps us I'm behind her one hundred percent. I love you Lisanna, but it wasn't Lucy's fault and she didn't and doesn't deserve your accusations. She tried dam it! Protecting Wendy was her biggest concern at that time and she succeeded the best she could, but unfortunate things happen."

Gray continued as his rival tried to hold himself back, but began failing miserably as the temperature in the room began rising. "She gave you what you wanted Juvia and Lisanna. She left so you could have us without any irritation, and on top of that the guilt that she couldn't protect one of our own even at the sacrifice of one of her spirits… We forgave you for your cruel and twisted accusations, but I won't for one stand by a second time and forgive so easily. She never once let any of our relationships come between our friendships, and she dam well deserves to know our children as intimately as we do. If I so much as hear one comment about being a love-rival Juvia there is going to be more than separation between the two of us, and our child will be living with me when it happens." It was well known that they had been having problems and considering separation, but this was something that could very well push them over the edge.

"See Lucy is once again coming between Juvia and her Gray. You expect Juvia to stand here and accept this? Juvia's child will not so much as go near her if Juvia has a say." Juvia threatened.

When Gray punched his hand on the wall it was dangerous for all the mages in the room at that point. Quietly speaking, "Our child will be helped if she is the only way you selfish woman. Silver first and foremost is our priority and if you try and stand in the way of him getting better I will personally remove you from the situation so Lucy can do what she needs." Looking over his son he let a tear fall, but spoke again, "All this dramatic posturing and insecurities… I should have just stayed single if this was what it was going to boil down to. I don't regret Silver, but you Juvia would have been far better off with Lyon at this rate."

Juvia glared at the floor balling her fists. Her love for him was immeasurable, but she knew her insecurities well and that her and Gray had been arguing more than usual. It was time for all of this pain to end because for once in the past year she agreed with him. The water woman loved everything Gray was, but to not receive the same care and attention she showered on him over the length of their marriage and even before that in return had weathered her and she was tired not receiving as much as she was giving. Silver was the only precious thing that she would fight for even if he was the exact replica of her husband. "Juvia agrees. This is tiresome and considering we have an audience Juvia might as well say what should have been said long ago so there won't be any misunderstandings. We can't continue like this. We'll figure out details later on, but a separation is in order if we are to think of the best interest of our son." An angry tear slipped down her face and she held her sons hand again while everyone in the room remained silent at the declaration. Seeing that Gray only nodded in agreement she dared him to interrupt her when she finished her reasoning's bitterly with, "Lucy will not be involved any further than healing him if she can Gray. Juvia will not leave him in her care when she can hardly protect her own like you all so claim."

The three males in the infirmary glared hard at her in response where Levy looked at her conflicted and Lisanna remained neutral since she seemed to understand Juvia a bit being in a similar situation. Gray instantly towered over her. "You're going to make this separation extremely difficult Juvia and the only one who will suffer will be Silver if you continue down this road. I'll say it again. Lucy did everything to protect Wendy from that spell. In fact she saved her life so I dare you to continue to degrade her name in front of me. Wendy has told you on numerous occasions that she was spared. She watched as Lucy sacrificed Horlogium in that moment. Going as far as giving up a piece of herself as she covered Wendy personally and you dare say she didn't do enough. An arm Juvia! Her entire arm gone in a blink and you dare to claim she didn't protect her own!?"

It was Mira's interruption that made Gray halt in his anger at the woman he once loved hearing, "Gray not in front of the children or the others. We all know well that Lucy did everything in her power that day and nothing will bring back Wendy's full powers or abilities. Don't let their comments get to you so easily. We can't change the past, but we can remain open minded for the future. Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy… I'm a mother as well, but your insecurities are unwarranted. With everyone here at your sides regardless of the non-threat she provides you need not worry. I will agree with your husbands though. If she comes back she will be accepted and not harassed or you will be dealing with us as well."

With all the high strung emotions Levy and Lisanna burst at the same time. "How can you all not see Lucy like we do? Her leaving was the best option for everyone in Fairy Tail including her. There wasn't a person here that could look at her the same afterwards, so why do you want her to return?"

"She was never a threat to any of us and she left because of the guilt you poured on her. Levy she was your best friend! Lisanna her team was just as much to blame as she was yet she took sole responsibility for what happened. Not once did you ever ask Natsu why he didn't protect them as much as Lucy did. Or even asked Gray or Erza. Only Lucy so how do you figure you wouldn't have done the same or more than she did? Your obnoxiousness is too much even for me at this point." Mira spoke darkly. "I supported you and Natsu as well as you Juvia and Levy with your love lives, and never once did Lucy come between any of you since she left. Continue what you started before and I promise you'll regret losing all your men in her defense. Now as invigorating as this conversation is, get out unless you have anything more to provide your children. They need a peaceful rest. Not this poisoning environment you three are providing."

Agitation pouring off of them Levy shook her head to clear it. She had tried to overcome her guilty conscience many times, but never could with how she treated her once best friend. However even though it was then that she never was able too, maybe now she could finally find closure and start trying to right her wrongs. Yes she sided with Lisanna and Juvia at the time, but her judgment was misguided and her personal input was unwarranted. After all they made sense slightly and Wendy was so important to everyone… But Lucy had just as much right to sympathy which wasn't given at all with the drastic condition's the two were found in. "Gajeel lets go home. We'll have a hectic week and," Sucking in a hard breath finally acknowledging that she really was at fault for pushing Lucy away, "I want to be there when Lucy arrives. I'll put our past behind us and try and put faith in her to heal our little girl." Seeing Gajeel's look of appreciation made her more confident with her sudden decision. He was right. Lucy would return and when she did she would try to regain the faith that the celestial mage once had put in her.

Lisanna held out her hand to Natsu who only stared at her in critical judgment as if trying to judge whether she really was sincere with her gestures. Whenever the topic of Lucy came up he became more analytical of his surroundings and more specifically paranoid towards her and her intentions. It hurt, but she stood firm waiting for him. She would not waver because in her mind Natsu belonged to her, and nothing not even Lucy would change that so without thinking before speaking already irritated and stressed with the evening, "I won't stand for her trying to come back and getting between us, but I will put Igneel first Natsu. This is my family after all. She'll help us, but more than likely, like we all know, she'll crawl back into the hole she's been hiding in once she's finished." The harsh assessment was already blurted out before she could refine it and Natsu recoiled from her like a snake. Hurt poured from every part of his features and if she could have gone into the past and retracted the statement she would have considering what he told her next.

"For once I'll say something I never thought I would. I really hate being bound as a dragon slayer and the son of Igneel. If it wasn't for me giving you my word so long ago…" Natsu shook his head staring at his little boy laying on the bed a startling shade of white in contrast to his natural vibrancy. "Just like Lucy is bound as a Celestial Spirit mage never to willingly break a promise, I am bound to my word to Igneel and will protect my family. However, that does not mean you have the right to abuse that privilege. I may be dumb or dense on many occasions, but you know for a fact that Lucy is a very precious friend to me. Don't forget that and stay away from her when she comes. Little Igneel will love her just as I do when he's healed." Many thoughts went through Natsu's mind and he began to envy Gray slightly. He was beyond lucky to be able to separate with Juvia willingly and not being bound by any other promise then the vows that they took on their wedding day. He wouldn't deny Lisanna what she wanted, but he drew the line at the malicious intents they had towards Lucy. Walking out the door following Gray to the Master's office they went into their own thoughts as everyone separated for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2 - Painful Memory

Walking out the door following Gray to the Master's office they went into their own thoughts back to the disastrous events that surrounded Lucy's departure as everyone separated for the evening.

Memories of the disastrous event-

Natsu had been enjoying his fight with the stream of never ending people who challenged him when both he and Gray entered the guild. To see who could knock out more was fun as they bantered back and forth yelling out, "Hey Popsicle I'm ahead still, when you going to catch up!?" Under the impression that this was just like every other job, never in his right mind would he have seen this go any other way than usual. Blow up the building accidentally, pay Lucy's rent, get Happy a fish, and finally make fun of Gray. Life was simple and oh so good, but when the lacrima screen's in the guild switched over to a different channel, and all they heard was Wendy screaming for help Natsu didn't hear Gray's good natured response being cut short.

"Lucy! Charle! Help me please!" Wendy had screamed as she appeared to be clutching some sort of choker around her neck with someone trying to pull her away.

Lucy had apparently called out Loki who was helping significantly, but could see the worry in her eyes as she turned and tried to guard. However her keys were ripped away from her instantly and thrown out of the screen's vision in front of him almost immediately forcing Loki back to the spirit realm. What Natsu saw next made him scream in sync with his rival as if she could hear him.

Lucy had reached out quickly ripping the choker off and pushing her back away from the enemy advancing on both of them as she held her hand in front of her emitting an ominous light courtesy of her whip to block the oncoming attacks, but it wasn't enough. There were too many surrounding them, and as the dark mages chanted both himself and Gray tried desperately to break through the onslaught of people that kept attacking them. As the chant finished and Wendy tried to regain her footing since her magic had been partially consumed by the choker no one would have guessed that Horlogium would have snatched the girl up courtesy of Lucy's command as she continued to fight back the spells they were sending their way. They knew under no circumstances Lucy would let Wendy's life be in danger. With the lack of assistance though they soon broke through and Lucy's arm being ripped apart in the process threw her back to the side of her spirit which in turn took the rest of the attacks destroying him and leaving Wendy to absorb the last bit knocking her out temporarily.

Both Gray and Natsu froze. With Wendy not responding and Lucy standing back up the concern they held was nothing they thought they would ever recover from. Only Horlogium's quiet echo of, "She's alive just knocked out" was left as his key appeared and cracked loudly in comparison to the carnage they were creating while falling to the ground next to Wendy. This did not prevent them from witnessing the astounding performance Lucy was putting on trying to hold back her own pain and defend them from getting any closer to Wendy.

Panicking was the number one rule in sticky situations you weren't supposed to do, but that's exactly what happened. It was a blur of fire and ice as they watched and fought frantically to reach their guild mates no longer caring for the petty competition they originally were arguing about. Not even the job mattered, but getting to Lucy who was slowly falling to a knee while trying to protect Wendy kept their attention in the right direction. The final blow to her head that came from behind knocked her away from the girl she was trying to protect, but it was to no fault of her own with the lack of her appendage that would normally have been there to block.

The laughing and the taunting that continued on screen and off were almost too much as angry tears built up in their eyes, and the silence almost killed both of them from the girls before them. It was then they dragged their beloved celestial mage to the center of the group with their leader in the forest area away from them and it was then that they finally looked away, not being able to bear witness to the beating they placed upon her. Instead their anger was replaced with rage, and it was that rage that finally broke down the entire guildhall that they were trapped in for far too long, busting down the doors in an effort to finally reach them only to be cut off with another wave of members. No longer in view of the screen, they were free of the guilt of not being there and progressed as recklessly as they could until exhaustion began to set in. No matter what they wanted to get to Lucy and Wendy, but the sticky situation they were in the question whether they really would be able to hold out was beginning to filter through their mind. Only when Mira, Gajeel, Laxus, and Master showed up did the tides finally turn in their favor.

Gray yelling out, "Get to Lucy and Wendy first! Please."

Natsu grunted in response defending against another opponent, but spoke too, "They're on the other side."

Mira had quickly transformed concentrated with her target in mind and darted there with Gajeel close behind while Laxus stayed and began his own onslaught of attacks which quickly knocked down the current wave that had been coming there way. Dropping back both heavily winded after another half an hour of battling they finally could see them retreating since numbers weren't working in their favor, but the sight that greeted them when finally reaching the lookout post they had put Lucy and Wendy at broke them in a way they would never be able to fix. Seeing how far Lucy had been drug off into the forest where she had been bleeding out profusely still, as well as the skin that had been ripped from her face from being abused made bile threaten to choke them. Broken bones protruded from her shattered shoulder and her eyes sealed shut from swelling. They even went as far as to wonder if she was still breathing at the appearance of things, but seeing that Wendy was there at her side bruised and panting trying to keep her heart going they didn't know what to do. Erza and Mira were taking care of the last of grunts from the ambush, but the glimmer of Lucy's key caught Gray's sight.

Gray moved with swift efficiency to where the onslaught began for them and zoned in on the key. However he couldn't pick it up with how brittle it now appeared. It was a sad sight to find one of Lucy's precious keys on the verge of being destroyed, so not to cause any further damaged encased it in ice to make sure nothing could touch it until Lucy was awake and told them what to do to fix it. Picking it up gently and pocketing the item until they returned Gray mentally berated himself for not being able to get there sooner. One look to his rival and the same was apparent in his expression as he withdrew from the group silently stunned at the visual. Only when Gajeel returned with the recordings from the guilds security system did the Master transport all of them instantly to the nearest hospital where Lucy had been expected and rushed into care.

The echo of their feet that were rushing around them was all that was heard, but once they were separated into a personal room did the team review the security lacrima for further information on what was going on and why. Gajeel held the lacrima carefully, but it was difficult even for him to maintain his emotions at the sight of the beating that appeared before him. Memories of the time he had once tried braking her flittered through his mind, but even he himself hadn't been as cruel as to all out slam the girl repetitively in the face or carve into her skin the reminder that would remain there for all to see when she did wake up. It was sickening and only when he looked away did he choke back the bile at the blood that ran down in rivulets soaking her now choppy red hair.

One thing redirected their attention back to the lacrima. "Stupid girl won't live with herself now after spouting all that nonsense of never letting us touch the sky maiden. Best site of the day guys is a broken fairy that got their wings plucked. Now onto fetching the little maiden that's caused all this ruckus."

Even in her distress Lucy's hand had grasped at his foot missing it by a good few feet, but the movement was clear that she was still trying, and it was the sickening grin of the man that leaned over her and spoke, "You never had a chance princess against us because you're weak. Go back to sleep like a good little girl." As the man stood up with a stomp to her hand and one last punch to the face, Lucy went limp and it was that moment Erza had come into view.

Natsu was encased in a world he never thought could have existed, but he whispered, "To the very end she fought for her, and yet they still."

"She... Never once cried out for help, but…" Gray spoke.

"She saved my life." Wendy whispered tiredly. "I.. I was helpless when they arrived instantly, and." She whimpered on the verge of tears still exhausted with her own injuries still recovering from being more mentally scarred then physically. "I was too weak to not be able to help her. She saved my life and the only thing wrong with me is being a little messed up magically." Finally wailing out her frustrations of not being of any help to her sister like figure.

Mira sat down and began hugging her to her chest to calm her. Whispering, "It's ok Wendy. She'll be fine, and when she wakes up you'll probably be the first person on her mind."

Master was quiet the entire time at the exchange as well as the recording. Mystery surrounded the entire thing, and further research would be needed as to why they wanted their Sky Maiden. One look to Laxus who tried and failed miserably at remaining impassive he spoke, "No one speaks of any of this. Her team and Mira will remain here for Lucy, but Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus will return to the guild. As of right now Lucy is healthy and happy to not cause a disruption and so we can further research why they are after Wendy. That way Wendy is safe from whatever threat we are facing and no one is the wiser to this ambush."

Glaring at the floor the master expected as much since he left no room for argument, but he hadn't expected the reaction of the guild once Lucy had finally been able to return. The girls being overbearing and judgmental, while the guys simply pitied them both was almost too much for Wendy, but it was Lucy who stood firm after being away for so long. She was almost unrecognizable when she had entered the guild with a thick cloak covering her, but Wendy knew instantly when she arrived and had zoomed in her direction until a hand held her back. Having Gajeel shake his head at her she remembered the reasoning and looked down angrily.

Gray and Natsu watched as she was swarmed, but couldn't defend her properly since their conversation prior to arriving with the master had warned them to let her deal with it. However the manner in which she dealt with it was something none of them had anticipated.

In normal circumstances a silent Lucy was one to avoid. This was not the case though. Broken and defeated she remained silent and accepting when she was approached. Each friend and family member that came to her and asked of her absence was given a simple apology and attempt at redirecting the conversation. This only lasted so long though until Wendy yelled out for them to leave her alone. Unfortunately it only added fuel to their already deep grudge, and Levy finally asked the one question on everyone's mind, "What was so utterly important for you to stay away this long and not come see if Wendy was well or not? Are you that selfish Lucy because we can clearly see you aren't strong enough to protect her?"

Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, Bisca, Cana…. All of the girls had lined up with a glare waiting for an answer, but didn't like what they heard.

"Nothing is more important than Wendy's health and safety, but circumstances prevented me from coming back to the guild as quickly." Turning slightly looking Wendy in the eyes that widened slightly in realization. "I was not capable of protecting you and for that I am sincerely sorry."

Each of the girls eyed her with anger and a bit of curiosity, but when Lucy pulled her hood back just enough to see part of her face the intake of air was immediate to all of them. Yes all they could see was a thick bandage around her head, but it wasn't enough for them to see the full extent of her wounds. Lisanna and Juvia were still not impressed though having other issues on their mind as well.

"Maybe it would be best if you didn't go on any missions with them for a while until you recover and gain what little strength you have." Lisanna spoke dismissively.

"Juvia believes that considering the circumstances you spoke of that maybe you should go back and try again. Your team has only suffered from your lack of abilities." Juvia finished.

Lucy's held up hand was the only thing that prevented the screaming about to be unleashed on them from her team when she spoke, "No worries. I have already made arrangements and have decided upon departing. Take care of my team you two. Natsu and Gray deserve the best and only you two think you deserve them. Best of luck Fairy Tail." Dropping her hand once her hood was securely in place she turned and walked back out the door she originally came through.

Only the dragon slayers could hear her final words which sent Wendy over the edge to chase after her sister only to see a wisp of thin air as she disappeared. "Protect each other like I couldn't… Fairy Tail."

Unintentionally their thoughts were snapped back to the present when they heard a muffled voice behind the master's door, and both Gajeel and Natsu did everything they could to verify with their own eyes that she in fact had responded to the Master's call. Rushing the stairs was the last obstacle between them as they left their wives at the bar only to see the lacrima turn off when they opened the door. However the nod that they received to their hopeful eyes was assurance enough for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revealed

Master Makarov knew of all the personal issues within the guild, but regardless of how much he wanted to interfere… The first had told him that it was not his place to meddle as a guild master. With a heavy heart he pulled the communication lacrima out that had gathered a fair amount of dust and prayed that the one mage he wished never left them would answer his call considering it was his talk with her that made the celestial mage decide to leave. It took a good hour of effort and patience considering it was so late at night now, but seeing the single chocolate cocoa eye and the guarded expression answer him he smiled a cautious kind smile.

"Lucy." He breathed out. It was so good to see his long lost daughter that he couldn't help the heartfelt joy and tears that escaped him. Receiving a hesitant nod in response and a flicker of a smile he spoke again a little more confidently. "It has been so long since we've heard from you." Another nod was all that was received, but a kinder smile crossed her face so he continued hesitantly. "You wouldn't believe the changes around the guild. Can you believe we even have little ones running around?" The slight cringe in her features didn't go unnoticed, but Master Makarov needed to trudge forward to get her to understand the severity of the situation. "Ah, the life of a grandpa… It's wonderful sitting back letting the parents deal with all those minor explosions and issues while I laugh at their expense. You remember my hair graying every time you all would come back from a mission and then I'd have to scream at you all." The soft laugh was music to his ears and he smiled warmly, but what he told her next made her immediately stop in concern. "However even parents need help from time to time… They... No we don't have all the answers Lucy."

Again the guarded expression came back and he knew she had purposely refused to talk to him all this time in an effort to keep her guard up instead of conversing properly. "You know our agreement Lucy. We never would have contacted you unless it was a last resort. Extreme circumstances to be specific, and well… I'm calling you for it." The slight shake of her head no and the trembling began to build as her eye watered before him. "Please. The children need help, and everything that we've tried isn't working. I know you Lucy and I know of your spirits well and we need you and your abilities." As she still trembled in place she held a finger up gesturing him to wait a moment as she covered herself carefully to keep him from seeing her further. As she recomposed herself the old guild master instantly felt the tinge of pain in his chest at the past hitting him hard. The memory of her broken body lying away from Wendy who had been struggling with dizziness to still get to the celestial mage as she bleed out profusely. Only hearing what she told him next snapped him back to reality.

"I will be there in an hour. Be sure no one is there at that time while I work. I do not wish to be seen as I am." Lucy whispered out. It was as if bell chimes were heard in the distance and it had been so long since he had heard her voice that he wondered if he heard correctly. The sad look plastered across her face he waited for her to continue. "You can call on me when you need me Master Makarov. I never prevented you from calling me sooner, but I won't return. It's best for everyone to just stay away from me. You know this well. If you're in the hall when I arrive I will learn more of their conditions then. If not I already know where the infirmary is and will have them well by morning if I'm able."

Master Makarov shook his head and replied, "I'll be here Lucy but I can't keep their parents away if they so choose to be there. I can keep them from you, but knowing them they'll be very happy of your temporary return." It wasn't necessary for him to tell her who he was referring to because that revealed exactly who she hadn't wanted to know about.

Recoiling sharply Lucy tried maintaining her expression to one of kindness instead of wounded. "It will be fine Master Makarov. Just… I'll just bare through all of it. I'll help them, but I'll be leaving quickly after that ok?"

The knock at the door interrupted her from giving any further information as she turned her lacrima off at the sudden sound and as Master Makarov found the door suddenly slammed open when he lifted his eyes there he saw that it was both Natsu and Gajeel standing there with hopeful eyes and Gray and Mirajane close behind praying that it was in fact Lucy he had been talking to. A simple nod was all the confirmation they needed causing Natsu to drop to his knees in exhausted happiness and Gray covering his eyes trying to hide the tears that were escaping due to his turbulent emotions from the stressful month. Master Makarov smiled warmly at all of them. "She will be here soon, but you need to remain in at a distance per her request while she does what is needed. In the mean time I want Levy, Lisanna and Juvia sent home. She doesn't need to be stressed any more than she already is and we all know their feelings will collide with any progress she may make."

Gajeel understood, but remembered in the infirmary earlier that his wife appeared to be trying in her own way to move on from the past and wished to be there when Lucy arrived. Speaking a bit hesitantly and already knowing the answer, "Master. Levy does wish to see Lucy and put the past behind her... I'll keep her in check if she gets out of hand, but if she could she wants to move on. Even if she can't talk to her…"

Master Makarov interrupted him from continuing further with a shake of his head. "I understand your concerns, but now really isn't the time for her newly discovered regrets and wishes Gajeel. I can't really explain it, but Lucy appeared pretty self-conscious with herself and seeing them may who don't know of the full situation of her departure would send her running instead of helping." Master Makarov spoke softly. He didn't want to refuse per say but for now if this was the only way to comfort his lost daughter then he would.

"I understand. We'll be going than, but I'll be back. Lucy's smart enough to know that some of us would be here for her arrival." Gajeel finished.

Mira walked forward to adjust their arrangements, "As much as I would love to see Lucy right now I'll be taking the girls with me while you all stay here. If she allows you to talk with her please send my regards and some of the pictures maybe from the guild hall. She's probably lonely after all this time in a way." Smiling sadly at all of them she turned and directed her attention back down at the girls who were waiting patiently and talking quietly amongst each other at the empty bar below. Speaking for the men to here, "I'm sorry for how things turned out but we shouldn't regret anything. She wouldn't want us to after everything she's been through. We're all family and we stand by each other even in the worst of times."

Gray's anger spilled out from her comment though. Pity was something he despised when given especially towards himself and his relationship with Juvia. "Then why didn't we all stand by Lucy in her time of need? You can speak of family all you want over the worst of times, but the circumstances change when she's involved. Regardless of what any of us thought at the time she didn't want to have to leave in the manner she did." For Gray at the moment his world was dark and tiresome with the lack of light that surrounded him. The memory of Lucy had always been one that slightly brightened his darker thoughts, but he could never have them for too long because they interfered so much with his personal life with Juvia who never let go of the idea that she was her rival in every sense of the word. As time had passed between them and Juvia clung to him more, he realized she had only been unintentionally pushing him towards her rival since he had to defend her constantly. The revelation broke his heart, but a relationship built on convincing someone you're in love with them was exhausting and Gray had enough not willing to surrender the piece he dedicated to Lucy over to his lover.

Mira closed her mouth quickly knowing he was right as well as everyone else, but seeing his bitter anger she spoke, "This wasn't something within our control Gray, and I know how hard things have been for you lately with Juvia, but for now let's just enjoy what little we're given for once involving her. Ok?" She stepped back and placed a steady hand on his where he slightly crumpled in response and acceptance. No argument now was worth it since they knew the truth of what happened.

The mass amount of frustration slowly left the male's bodies as they watched the females leave quietly and as they sat at the empty bar with a small drink in each of their hands courtesy of Mira before departing, they slowly gained a bit of confidence as the time continued to pass. It was slow, but reminiscing in their thoughts Natsu spoke quietly relaxed as Master Makarov waited with them, "Remember her response the first time she saw you strip Gray?"

Chuckling slightly as Gray turned his head and replied, "Yea. - In a high pitch voice-, 'No Way!' Then bam she hit me which wasn't surprising considering I asked her for her clothes." Gray rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. Not one of his proudest memories of the girl he admired.

Gajeel spoke this time, "I remember the first times I made her wear a bunny suit. My best performances by far." Both Natsu and Gray cringed at that since they were only appreciating the performances because of Lucy in a bunny outfit. The singing everyone agreed they could do without, but voicing it was pointless to the tone deaf man next to them.

Master Makarov chuckled at his children as they continued reminiscing and spoke, "I remember the day she joined and I stomped on Natsu. Her face was so shocked." It was fun surprising people with his stature after being so intimidating one moment, and she never failed to impress expressing her emotions so freely on her face.

Each little memory made them laugh but when they felt an immense amount of power begin to venture towards the guild they knew that the golden haired girl they all longed to see had finally arrived, and in respect to her request quieted down their happy moment for her to enter.

An eternity had passed it seemed when in all actuality it was only five minutes, but as the door creaked open slightly and a cloaked figure entered without a word Master Makarov stepped forward immediately pinning the boys in place with a single look making sure they understood not to scare or speak yet.

When the cloak woman turned slightly in their direction and they saw the blond hair that peaked out indicating it was in fact their precious missing family member each of them smiled warmly as if to reassure her. However, sensing the frozen recoil in her reaction made them a bit concerned considering they didn't really understand why. They could sense the anxiety beginning to pour off of her and as she finally stepped back prepared to disappear the Master closed the door gently next to her and interrupted her trance, "its ok Lucy. They are the only one's here besides their children. You have nothing to be concerned about."

Lucy shaking slightly whispered out while forgetting that she needed them to tell her the symptoms and conditions of their children first. "I understand. I'll be on my way quickly then. Please wait here. I'll call out Loki to keep you company and return when I'm finished if you would like."

Natsu spoke in turn, "I know it's a lot to ask, but please stay calm with us Luce. We are really happy that you have considered our request to help the little ones."

Gray stepped forward warily as well but seeing her shrink slightly at the movement he paused in step, "It's a lot to ask, but don't shy away from us after all this time. We have always been on your side Lucy and we understand the circumstances from before. Everything's alright now though. You're here and we're here. Together again."

Gajeel pulled them both back to the bar beside him understanding that she was not accepting their reasoning's which in turn was triggering her to run away in response to their desperation. Therefore speaking in a calming gesture that appeared to be much appreciated from much more relaxed stance, "give her space. She'll speak to us when she's ready." Looking back to Lucy he studied her for a moment and could see her outline through her cloak regardless of the shadows. The same cloak as before spoke volumes to what she tried hiding from them, but already aware of her insecurities he spoke as if nothing were different between them. "If you could help our children we would sincerely appreciate it. They won't wake, and nothing we can do or have done has altered their condition. They were only meant to deliver something or we would have never let them leave on the job…"

As Lucy tilted her head slightly in consideration she raised a trembling hand to the hood of her cloak and whispered, "Please don't look at me directly, but tell me more of their condition." She tapped her side and instantly Crux had appeared in response to research any of the information they provided. Ever so slowly she carefully lowered her hood manipulating her hair to the side to cover her face as well as preventing them from seeing too much. As Loki broke his gate in typical fashion she raised her hand on instinct instantly blocking him from touching her. As a result this interrupted their conversation from continuing.

"Don't hide from them princess. You're beautiful just the way you are." Loki spoke quietly concerned moving his hand forward once again knowing that he was treading on dangerous water with her. Her one hand swatted him back and he stepped aside grudgingly.

"Please stop Loki. No one needs to see something so horrid including you right now. We have other things of great importance to handle at this time." Redirecting her attention she shook a little as she faced away from those she was in the presence of. "Please continue. If there is nothing further I can examine them myself. Actually that may be for the best to not have a biased opinion no offense." Walking away she continued quietly, "Loki you can stay here if you want, but I'll need you Crux if you don't mind."

Loki warily nodded in acceptance while Crux followed safely beside her as she walked to the stairs. His next actions would definitely upset her, but he had to wait for the right moment.

When the quiet voice spoke out her name slightly hurt behind her she had hesitated a fraction to long not able to block in time. Instantly her hair was swept to the side as she was forced to turn around to the look of her celestial spirit's determination which only made her brake down again in sadness at how she continued to hurt him. It only took a single glance past him as well to tell that she had horrified her host. Thickening her walls for the impact that would likely come from the comments and thoughts they were likely to express towards her now she fell into her own internal misery of despair.

Loki knew his princess well, but if she never faced this in front of her once upon a family the chance to move on would never come, and Lucy desperately he knew needed to move on from her self-imposed isolation. "Lucy they've seen your wounds before and these scars are nothing to be ashamed of. You don't need to hide yourself. Honestly speaking they've accentuated your strength if anything, but I personally have only seen the beautiful princess you are since the day we met." 'Firm Loki' He told himself. He needed to stay firm with her or she would shut down again and none of her spirits wanted that. Those first years were lonely for everyone involved until she recovered. The tears that fell down her face were enough warning for him to know that she would not be alright after all of this though regardless of his encouraging words. Withdrawing from him and the whispered forced closure was a respectful way for her to dismiss him in front of his family not to mention enough of a signal that the lion would need to notify the others of what he had done to their master and await the misery she would be in when they would try to cheer her up back at their new home.

All three males before them watched the exchange but hadn't prepared themselves mentally for the old wounds turned to scars that Lucy had received prior to departing. Considering that she had left before completely recovering, to now see the contrasting pale scars running across her eye down her neck and that the cloak billowed out with each movement around her side where her arm once had been the harsh reality was a slap to the face as she ended her eye contact with them by glaring to the bitterly. Reaching out she placed small hand in front of her face and chanted out a spell to place her common illusion that was taught to her long ago which was saw through easily by the master. Unsteadily as she stepped up the stairs the rest of the way she spoke, "I won't scare them, but if I do I apologize in advance. The illusion should be enough that they don't question me though." Once at the top of the stairs Lucy undid her cloak the rest of the way fidgeting at being seen completely now, but it was Master Makarov who plucked it from her hands and halted her from entering.

Smiling genuinely he undid her spell and soothed her nerves the best he knew how. "You do not need to hide yourself from us just as Loki has said. They are children and know no better, but they will be fine. You're beautiful Lucy." As she pulled away from him she did not respond or accept his kindness simply guarded herself with a doubtful look as she stepped back while opening and closing the door behind her as she entered the infirmary.

Descending the stairs he shook his head sadly and placed her cloak neatly on the rack downstairs by the entrance. Turning back to the bar he thumped each of his children who had remained in place where they had left them on the head speaking harshly. "It is impolite to stare and on top of that you know of her wounds so this was no surprise."

Both Gray and Natsu were shaking in silent anger while Gajeel was simply stunned at the revelation, but shook his head quickly and smiled while walking towards the infirmary. "Yes." He spoke to the master as he walked by. "She is in fact as beautiful as I remember, but I'm more curious about how she's healing them."

Master smiled knowingly at him. Gajeel had always had a soft spot for the girl, and since he was the one that had tirelessly searched her out still to this day at his order, it was no wonder he wasn't surprised at his reaction being the most caring.

Gray on the other hand was on the same wave length as Natsu and was utterly angered at how her injuries had healed. The scars were so deep pairing with many minor disfigurations to the cratered skin in some places while her one chocolate eye was now paired with a slightly milky and glazed over in appearance eye making the end result muddy colored at first glance. The main rugged scar ran wide and deep down to an empty arm sleeve that was neatly pinned to the side dishonoring the once smooth ivory skin and curvy frame. How she hid behind waist long hair that shielded them originally from telling that she had been in a battle that had cost her so much hadn't gone unnoticed either… Finally though, when both of them blinked back from the memories trying to force its way through their minds that were trying to relive the day of the nightmare, her tears that ran down her face broke them back into the present. The tears that accentuated the moonlight that drifted across her cheeks highlighting the slight discolor, but the definition of her features and strength she unintentionally portrayed in her sadness outweighed the oddity between the contrasting colors. The gold to her hair curling at the ends and the lithe body before them now strong and taught after whatever training she put herself through was clearly seen with the removal of her cloak revealing toned muscle definition any woman would envy.

Each of them had to swallow back their reactions considering they were all already taken men. Well at least two of them completely were for sure. She truly was as beautiful as the day she handed them to their wives in their eyes and both Gray and Natsu hesitantly walked towards the infirmary with that knowledge firmly planted in the back of their minds. Unlike Gajeel they followed with a slight caution because they honestly knew that they were capable of hurting her if they weren't considerate to the delicate shield she openly displayed to defend herself from them. As the four finally entered they watched off to the side as she paid them no mind and spoke easily with Crux. With such ease instantly hypnotizing them as she fell into her own normal rhythm. However as she snapped her fingers and began her difficult task to simply mix the ingredients displayed before her, the harsh reality of her frustrations were displayed in full during her quiet explanation of the quest they had took so long ago reminding them of their adventures together, and Gray instantly responded when the wrinkle in her brow came as things went out of control as she tried cleaning the area and contemplating how to actually give the antidote she made to each child without asking for help. Considering how distracted she was he was thankful to be able to slip into her defenses so quietly and show his own appreciation in the small way she would have probably balked at before. Placing a hand over hers to take the bowl from her, he smiled gently at her sharp intake, but never let the bowl fall even as she kindly tried to re-gather her composure from almost dropping everything and running away.

Upon first entrance and viewing the quiet children's forms lying in their beds she had a sharp intake at how much these little ones reminded her of their parents. How many times she had treated their parents in this same exact room had her panting as her nerves went on high alert to continue trying to keep the memories at bay, but even though they were so similar, there were so many differences too. Hesitantly approaching them after the brief over view of the children she looked over her shoulder timidly as if verifying it was ok to actually really be here and with Master Makarov's confirmation of, "It's fine Lucy. Please continue." She finally ran her twitchy fingers through each of their hair longingly while looking for any indicators that could be causing the disruption in their flow of magic as well as the barriers she felt surrounding each of them. Interrupted from her thoughts she cringed slightly.

Natsu spoke, "We know you would never do anything to them. You're far to kind to hurt someone Lucy intentionally."

Mentally she replied only to herself, 'Not that you're aware of.'

Simply nodding her head in acceptance away from them trying with great difficulty to only show her good side when possible she finally went back to the first child humming a small tune her mother once did for her as she listened to her spirits contemplating the issue they were challenged with. She placed a gentle hand on the first child's head and then sat as gracefully as she could on the side of his bed looking over him. Upon closer inspection she couldn't help but adore the stubborn jaw line that reminded her oh so much of his quiet father. Speaking softly, "You look just like your father young man. So handsome…" Smiling softly she mentally listened to what Crux was relaying to her now as they all came to the same conclusions and removed her hand before clicking her fingers and reaching into her personal portable storage pocket she kept stocked with medicines from both the spirit world and earth land. Pulling a bowl out and setting it down on a table and then some other herbs she would need she conversed silently now for directions with her healer spirit considering they had both been dabbling and researching in medical conditions such as this and how they could help people if needed. Being a rare curse magic that had been placed on the little boy lying next to her, and was assuming that the three were protecting each other the result was simple to figure the affect was proportioned appropriately.

Speaking quietly for Natsu and Gray to hear, "Do you remember the time Erza was poisoned by Cobra? How she was paralyzed, but the poison traveled dangerously fast down her arm making her feel excruciating pain…" Figuring the silence as a yes she continued, "There's a type of curse placed on them which will be easily broken but the poison used was similar, although less deadly or fast. Considering this one is capable of being fixed by an antidote instead of our dearest Wendy we're very lucky." With all the ingredients mixed finally Lucy stood back up and began cleaning the area the best she could while trying to contain her own frustration at her lack of ability to keep things tidy like she used to.

The hand on her own startled her slightly, but seeing Gray so close she choked back a sudden sob at his intrusion into her personal space. She didn't dare move or speak further as he was clearly trying to relay some sort of message to her that she was unable to interpret. It had been too long since the last time she was in close proximity to a person…

"Please allow me." He took the bowl from her hand and guided her gently to the side. "How much does he need?" The amount of appreciation he tried pouring into the one statement was received with confusion, but to the ice mage it meant the world considering she hadn't bolted away from him yet. Seeing a little bit of acknowledgement come forward as she straightened her stance and reply, "Two spoons for each of them, and the rest of the evening to sleep it off. They should wake by morning after I have one of my healer spirits confirm my last suspicion and break the seals they were placed under." Sending her another grateful smile Gray set to work giving each child the appropriate dose while Lucy stepped out of range for any of them to get close again.

Leaning against the wall Master tried to engage in conversation now that her hands were free and she was slightly less focused on the given task, "Could you tell us more about this situation Lucy? Not downplaying your abilities or anything, but we've performed a lot of research and done so much only for you to complete this in a few hours." Curiosity was getting the better of him and as Lucy flinched slightly he took great care in easing her into responding.

Trying to smile came hard for Lucy, but she knew it was only from the lack of socializing that she figured she lost her touch at speaking in conversations with people. "I apologize for my rudeness Master Makarov. I'm a bit socially awkward anymore, but I'll try explaining best I can. Is it safe to assume they were on a job together and ended up facing off with a group of mages that overpowered them?"

A knowing nod was received and she continued, "The mages they were against were extremely smart and utilized their talents combining them for the most affective damage. Being Fairy Tail mages of course they all protected each other which as a result led to them all being affected. There was a curse placed on them to paralyze their movements, a poison injected afterwards, and then a seal to prevent them from being healed. However each seal will be found and broke by my friend once Gray has finished. I found his son's easily, but I think the other two might be a little tricky." Relief filtered through the people in front of her and a ghost of a smile fled across her face glad she could bring some sort of happiness to them.

Master was thinking out loud again though, "So a sequenced advanced combination of spells was what we were dealing with. It's no wonder healing wouldn't fix them until the seal and curse was lifted." Smacking his head then looking back to Lucy, "I'm sorry Lucy. We just didn't think that they would have done a multilayered spell like that on children. The job was supposed to be something simple…"

Lucy raised her one hand waving him off, "No worries Master Makarov. You never need to explain yourself to me. It's the least I could do for you with everything I've done." Tapping her side with her pointer finger another spirit came forward and she spoke kindly, "Asclepius do you mind helping this little one with his seal and then healing him while I go over and help the little girl and Natsu's little boy?" Receiving an "Of course princess." The spirit turned to his patient and began his work diligently. Lucy looked over to Natsu and Gajeel and spoke hesitantly, "Would you two mind helping me. Being that both your children are part of your element in a way the seal will be something more familiar to you two than for me to pick out. Part of the dragon slayer magic is I think intermingled with it trying to force it away on its own, but isn't quite strong enough to completely undo the casted spell. Therefore the seal is probably flickering in and out as it continues to struggle against them…" Lucy trailed off trying her best to describe it.

Gajeel walked to his little girl and had begun to comb through her exposed skin inch by inch not to miss anything that may appear and disappear now that he knew what to look for. Natsu performing a similar check on his own son while Lucy over looked them both from a distance. However Lucy noticed that as their hand trailed down across their skin in some areas the seal would flicker faster and that was all it took for her to hold up her hand and speak, "Ok I've found each of them. Thank you guys. Asclepius if you don't mind?" Both men baffled at her efficiency stepped back and made way for her spirit.

Natsu asked, "Where were they Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head, "That little guy's was at his thigh and while the sweet little one was at her shoulder joint. Her hair was slightly covering it and when Gajeel moved it the seal flickered as if trying to set the seal in defense to his closeness. Same happened to him as you adjusted his pants. I must say you guys made some pretty babies. They all are so adorable. He looks just like you too Natsu, and I bet your little girl is a spit fire huh Gajeel." Smiling kindly back at the two children with the small twinge of longing that all saw but refused to call her out on.

Watching as her spirit did her work she looked over each of them now one last time before making her way back to the infirmary door. All three men were by their children still and the image was the last she wanted to see of Fairy Tail ever again if she had a choice. Smiling a smile she hadn't in a long time she opened the door startling each of them out of their own world with their children and listened as she spoke, "Asclepius will return a few more times to check up on them, but I'll be going now. As always it's been a pleasure Master Makarov." Bowing slightly she closed the door after receiving a small hug from him and a grateful smile.

"The pleasure was all ours Lucy. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice." Master Makarov whispered to the closed doors.

"Again, it's the least I could do after what I've done." The once again saddened voice echoed in the chilled air for all of them to hear as she slipped out the front doors with her cloak back on. Snapping out of the trance she left the males in one look around and realizing she was no longer there each rushed towards the doors to the front of the guild knowing they had to hurry if they wanted to speak with her again, but by the time they reached the entrance there was no trace nor evidence of the departure of their long lost friend. It was a short lived pity party they gave themselves as they returned to the infirmary to watch her spirit work with their children, and then it dawned on Gray that her spirit was in fact still there with them…

"You know where she's staying." He spoke slowly receiving a cautious nod in return as his attention was still on the child before him. "So we could see her again if you provided her location and we chose to. To have our children thank her properly and introduce themselves. She never did ask for their names…" He continued calculating the man spirit in front of him.

Asclepius looked back at them and smiled kindly but shook his head, "I'm sorry but our princess wishes to be alone so she won't hurt anyone anymore. You allowing her to return even momentarily is more than she could have ever asked for let alone the idea of having your little ones thank her."

Slightly irritated Natsu spoke interrupting them, "Lucy never hurt anyone and they aren't little ones. They have names and you could surely acknowledge them considering you're treating them too. "

A blank expression was given in return. "Under no circumstances do I have any right to know them if my princess isn't able to. For my sake and sanity please refrain from providing any further information on your children." A pained expression replaced his blank one and he continued, "I must thank you though. We haven't heard her voice like that in years. Only a select few have, but she's just as charming and beautiful as the day I was saved and contracted by her."

Gajeel interrupted his flash back this time, "You've been brought up to speed on the circumstances that surrounded Lucy and her past at least though correct? She saved Wendy's life that day and only agreed to all of this for her sake…" Halting any further information he was about to provide he watched his face with slightly, but anger began to burn in his eyes. Whether it was at the world, himself, or them he wouldn't know, but it made him shut up so he could speak freely.

"Oh I am fully aware of the circumstances having to live through her nightmares with her when night falls. Her wounds weren't only physical. Her departure did more damage mentally than any of the other events, but we have helped her little by little where we can. Someday we spirits hope to see her back to her bubbly self, but right now we can only continue to be there for her in her self-imposed isolation." Asclepius finished glaring at the ground after he finished the last bit. His princess was precious to him in a way he never experienced before, but she also was the first person he was never able to heal completely which shamed him in a way. "You all aren't the only one's she thinks she's hurt and continued to hurt. Please if anything at least for her sake… Take care of your little ones and protect them. She seemed awfully fond of them and to know she can still care so freely and openly with you all nearby is an encouraging step to her own recovery." Smiling a broken smile that pained those all back into silence he saw Gajeel look away a bit guilty for forcing him to speak about this.

Groans were beginning to be heard and it was enough to break their attention from the sad spirit to look at their loved ones. A slight chuckle heard before a flash of light made them laugh as well at what he whispered to them good naturedly. "They're waking much earlier than predicted. Ah my princess is so crafty. Should have expected her to pull that kind of trick on me." Each father stared down and their little prince or princess and each thanked the stars that Lucy commanded that they were safe, well, and now recovering for them to continue to love and live the way they were meant to.


	4. Chapter 4 - Healing

Returning their attention solely to their children now, they sagged in relief as tears began to fall down their little cheeks. Confusion and pain was a given considering they were recovering from some sort of poison that Lucy hadn't expanded her explanation on, so as gently as possible each picked them up and sat behind them on their beds while stroking their hair or backs to soothe their worries. Raven whispered tiredly, "I… I don't understand what really happened. They came out of nowhere."

Silver continued concerned as well about the threat, "We weren't supposed to live to tell where they were is what they told us." Shivering while remembering the warning they gave before being attacked, he gulped air trying not to hyperventilate at the memory of protecting both Igneel and Raven the best he could.

Igneel picked up where he left off knowing his rival was the one who tried covering all of them since he was grudgingly the tallest of the group, "We didn't know how to fight them, so… We tried to run for cover until we got caught. Silver guarded the most and took most of the impact for us…" staring at his hands he watched them intently as anger built slightly at his lack of strength.

Master Makarov while listening to their explanation was on high alert at the information revealed. It struck hard and fast in his mind at the clue that they may have just received. Finally they could bring the last big piece of information they were looking for into play if they were talking about something a select few in the guild had been working on for years in secret. Maybe just maybe Wendy wouldn't need to be watched so carefully and could return more freely. Racking his mind for connecting the dots he interrupted, "Did you take any detours to get to the quest location? It's very important Igneel."

Igneel bobbed his head back and forth speaking, "No we followed exactly how Aunt Levy and Juvia planned."

"It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Just a normal building we passed, but the people coming out at the time happened to notice our Fairy Tail marks and started laughing at us." Silver spoke a bit put off at their reaction to them but trying to remember everything more clearly since he was now back in control of his breathing.

"Something about remember how they plucked someone's wings, and that we might know where the sky maiden is." Raven finished clueless to the memory she triggered in all of them. "Who's the sky maiden dad?"

Frozen in shock the Master shook his head back to reality and spoke for all of them who were still pale at the revelation, "We will discuss this matter tomorrow, but keep a watch on your children until I figure out how we handle this situation." Turning around, "No one is to know of this still. We can't let all these years go to waste considering how much we have invested and sacrificed."

One glance between the father's and all were in agreement as they watched the door close behind the master's retreating figure. Gajeel finally answered his daughters question though. "You already know who she is, but for now we won't speak about her. Ok? Everything that happened is our little secret. If anyone asks you have to promise me you won't tell them anything. This is more important to your guild than anything else right now. Do you understand?" Watching her lip quiver nearly broke him, but he remained firm not giving her an inch.

"Not even momma?" Raven asked unsure.

"Not even momma. This is something she wouldn't understand right now. I will share another secret with you though." Smiling fondly at her as he changed the subject quickly to distract them, he looked and grunted at both the boys that were her age as well gaining their attention from the quiet conversations they were having as well and then continued, "Do you remember the secret we told you long ago? The stories we tell when we go camping and your mother's aren't around?" Now seeing excited eyes shining in anticipation he looked to the side and Gray continued for him with a genuine relaxed smile he hadn't seen since the day he married Juvia graced his lips.

"Gramps called her. Lucy just left a little bit ago and her spirit just finished healing you." Seeing Silver's eyes' twinkle in excitement he smirked, "She came as soon as she could when the Master got ahold of her and let me tell you Silver, she was amazing. She even called you handsome just like me before leaving." Ruffling his hair slightly as the boy he loved so dearly puffed his chest at the compliment and smirked his identical smirk towards his own rival. It was always fun stroking his little guy's ego and taunting their rivalry.

Natsu of course grinned at the conflict they were creating and redirected his sons glare, "And she said you look just like me too and we both know how fond she was of me considering she was my partner." Smirking back at Gray who rolled his eyes.

Silver replied in defense of his father though making them all laugh, "Handsome verses fondness… I think hands down we win considering we both knew Ms. Lucy enjoyed reminding dad about his stripping habit instead of adoring your breaking and entering to her house."

Gray and Gajeel both laughed enjoying the glare from Natsu and the hiss of disagreement from Igneel as he raised his fist in retaliation. Raven giggled too with the warmth that surrounded them all. It was just like the times they went camping and told stories of Ms. Lucy. Not to be left out her dad told her too, "And she predicted you perfectly too considering you're definitely my little spit fire." Glowing slightly she smirked at her father acknowledging that she did in fact have the whit's of her mother, but the strength of him.

Natsu still glaring at his rival finished the conversation with, "Overall she was happy that all of you were safe and that it was nothing too difficult for her to heal. For now though, get some sleep since tomorrow's going to be a long day for all of us. Just remember what you promised. Not even your mother's kids. Remember that." Nods of agreement were received and the adults watched worriedly as their eyes shut. Once confirmed they were in fact sleeping the real conversation began.

"This may be the lead we were looking for since we've flushed most of the territories out except for never finding their headquarters… You both know her departure from the guild is going to be brought back up if Wendy comes back sooner than scheduled though." Gajeel spoke cautiously to his fellow guild mates. It was an extremely sensitive topic all things considered and even the iron dragon slayer didn't enjoy it.

"Even if this is all put to rest she won't return. Not without a reasons or promise she can't back out of." Gray whispered sadly losing the warmth he had temporarily blanketed himself in from the earlier banter. "I've tried so many times to explain to Juvia the circumstances without giving her secret away, but she just won't get over it. She's latched onto the fact she didn't return in consideration to Wendy so hard it's all she sees." Looking out the window he finished. "I can't keep doing this with her though. I've tried, but we aren't meant to be guys even if Lucy blessed us that day. I'm sorry for you guys having to deal with our bull shit, but it's as if she's lost her dam mind and I can't keep battling it out." Rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I won't betray Lucy after all she suffered and did for us, and Juvia is desperate for me to do so…"

Natsu spoke after the silence thickened between all of them in a familiar understanding at the sentence hanging there in the air, "its fine Gray." Rarely did he use his name, but when they were in the middle of a discussion this serious it was necessary to not provoke him. "We all know you've tried more than any of us to make her as happy as you could." His thoughts returned to his present life as well and he was still unsure of how to deal with his own feelings. Lisanna had hurt him with her thoughtlessness, but knew there was nothing he could do to change her not that he even wanted to. Time apart was usually what he did in these cases to retreat from the conflict unlike Gray who stood up and truly tried, but it was more difficult now since it wasn't fair to Igneel to take the long jobs and disappear. "You guys already agreed on separating for a while, and maybe that will help, but once she finds out about the Master's plans she may lose it completely."

Gajeel nodded knowingly, "Natsu's right Gray. I've known Juvia for a long time and her obsession has gone past being anywhere near natural or reasonable. However I have a sneaking suspicion Master will want us to send the children to Lucy to grow and learn from in an effort to keep this all secret until we have finished sorting the issue surrounding Wendy. However no amount of searching I did led me to her and if she's hidden that well, he'll need to try contacting her again..."

Gray looked down at Silver and agreed. "I was planning on taking Silver to her even if the master doesn't come to that conclusion. He deserves more than what we've done for him and with her patience and kindness there's no doubt in my mind that he'll grow up into an amazing young man." Running his hand through Silver's hair knowing that Lucy had done the same thing not even an hour before a tear slipped out. "All this time arguing about her love rival has only pushed me to want to be with her more and more." He admitted out loud slightly guilty. "I loved Juvia when I married her, but her insecurities have only pushed me away and drove me crazy."

Listening was all they could do in response to the man they thought was so strong, but in reality was breaking on the inside. Feeling much the same Natsu whispered, "Lisanna is similar in a sense, but she just doesn't understand completely. She gets she was injured, but she doesn't care. Just like Juvia she's obsessed with having every thought revolve around her, and it drives me up the wall. No amount of explaining the difference between being a best friend and a lover has eased her mind. Still until they all know the full story I don't think they'll ever truly understand why Lucy is so important to any of us." Then again if he was truly honest, like Gray had been, with himself he overall just loved Lucy for who she was and it was probably that, that Lisanna saw and hated most to see from her own husband.

Gajeel interrupted any further discussion of their issues and thoughts to remind them though. "We promised Lucy we wouldn't explain that incident to them as well as the orders from Master who told her to leave until she was completely healed to cover up the situation and not cause uproar among the members until we found out what was actually going on. It was they who chose to take it too far securing Lucy's decision to never return. Levy included… but I don't wish to dishonor what little Lucy requested from us even if our wives do have poor feelings towards her." Looking at each he looked back to Raven again and stroked her cheek, "She bowed out with grace and for that I respect her wishes and if Silver is to be sent than Raven will follow probably. I'm holding you responsible if anything were to happen between here and there though if I'm prevented from coming." glaring harshly at Gray who only raised an eyebrow in response.

Natsu interrupted the staring contest and brought them back to the present issue, "How about we handle one day at a time and wait for the master to decide on how to proceed with the new found knowledge. Besides as much as we all have our own issues tomorrow is going to be enough chaos and drama knowing their mothers. You both know I'm the densest supposedly, but I know I'm right about this."

All nodded in agreement until Gray spoke sadly ending his input to the conversation for the evening, "Just…" A slightly pleading look filtered his features as he looked at them both, "please don't hate me if things don't work out between Juvia and me. Living in such a dark home arguing all the time or trying to convince her… I just don't foresee this continuing especially if Silver is to stay there with us. He shouldn't be used to her rants like I am." Natsu's next words eased him slightly and by the time he finished listening to what he had to say he knew that his rival felt more like himself then he would ever say out loud. However, even though at one time he felt guilty for his betrayed feelings to Juvia. He no longer let it get to him giving up long ago as the arguments had continued to be more insistent and demanding over the years. Unknowingly at some point Lucy had unintentionally become a beacon of light and a huge reason to continue his existence since it was only when he was defending or thinking of her that he felt the lightness her presence had always brought to him. Comfort and calmness would soothe his nerves and the argument would always die down just slightly after thoughts of blond hair and brown eyes saved him from fully committing to all the wrath and fury he had built up. As a result if given the option he would take it in a heartbeat at the chance to bask in her presence and keep her company in any way she would allow. Withering slightly at that thought though the guilt slipped into his mind again as the boy in his lap snuggled up to him. It was a struggle to deal with the extreme emotions both women caused him, but it was Silver's mother that he just couldn't deal with anymore and with the feeling that he failed his son, his marriage and most of all himself he crumpled and silently broke all over again to go through the same sequence of events again the next day because there was no doubt that Juvia would be in rare form in the morning with the knowledge that their little boy was healed by her number one rival Lucy Heartfillia.

Sending a look of understanding Natsu spoke, "To be completely fair Gray… I wouldn't blame you at all and I'll be behind you every step of the way regardless of what Lisanna or anyone else in the guild may feel." His gut told him Gray would end up single before the end of the week, but he could only wish the girls would come to their senses sooner which was like pulling a needle from a haystack. Lucy's face ran through his mind randomly and looking back at Gray who had already taken to looking back at the stars another pang of understanding ran through him. They both missed her dearly, but Gray had always watched over his past partner from a distance making sure she was safe. Hearing him finally admit that instead of just the big brother feelings he had once always harbored for her before were turned to something else because of his own wife constantly pushing him… Natsu could only imagine the conflicting emotions and guilt he must feel from betraying his own feelings that he vowed originally to hold for his wife. His own heart even still hurt from mentally admitting his feelings like that before he married Lisanna, but because he had promised long ago in his childhood to love and protect Lisanna and their family nothing would change his mind on breaking that promise even if it nearly killed him at times and especially now with all of her carelessness. Shaking his head while rearranging himself to cradle his son more comfortably he closed his eyes sadly with the last thoughts ended with the image of Gray torturing himself over his only son as proof that he once truly did love Juvia but couldn't give her what she desired most being his entire heart that only was mere shambles in comparison to what it was at one time.

Gajeel sighed as well knowing that it had been tough for all parties of that recovery team, but chose to remain silent at their small exchange. They guarded the secret closely of what happened in the job, but even he struggled at times with Levy's careless thoughts to the past. Watching over his little girl, he adored her so much just like her mother, but when the name Lucy came up he made sure there was no nonsense in his household. White knuckles and held tongues were always present during those times because he made her understand that there were circumstances that surrounded Lucy and if she doubted her then she would be doubting him and what he believed. Turning the tables was an effective way of making her think instead of the petty thoughts that consumed his friend's wives and for that he was thankful to have someone to love that though her eyes are narrowed, is still looking at the bigger picture. Only time will tell how this all plays out and he's predicting nasty fallout once everything cools down from the initial happiness of their children's recovery.

Just like they all predicted that evening a long eventful day it was when they woke up. The three pairs were still easily asleep considering the past night but as soon as the guild was semi filled and the mother's walked in blinking in response to the scene before them emotions ran wild. Lisanna instantly cried in joy at her baby boy who was smiling like an idiot and hugged her tightly while Natsu stood from the bed and smiled at his wife stiffly. The words from the day prior hadn't been forgotten, and he was still getting over it in conjunction with the new knowledge gained.

Juvia had lifted Silver easily out of Gray's arms and did a thorough search as if trying to find anything wrong with him before hugging him with a sigh of relief. Silver of course had his father's personality and was highly irritated with his mother's constant poking and prodding. He smiled and returned her hug with a light pat on the back, but stepped back immediately next to his father where Juvia would not go anymore. Both of his parents nodded at each other refusing to say anything, but once again Silver didn't honestly care outside of slightly being irritated when they started their arguing. That was their thing, but he idolized his dad like his mother did and usually ended up siding with him mentally.

Levy on the other hand left her daughter in his arms and spoke with adoration shining in her eyes, "I'm so happy you're well Raven. I was worried about you." The little girl much like her mother reached out for her hand and squeezed, but remained where she was a bit longer nodding in response. Now returning her attention back to her lover she continued, "I would like to talk to you if that's ok at home. Nothing bad, but I believe there are some things we need discussed if I'm to finally move on and make peace with my poor decisions." The small smile and nod was enough of an answer as she slipped her hand into his and guided them out of the infirmary back to their home to wash up.

Mira was down stairs coordinating celebrations in typical fashion when she saw Levy and the other's finally leave the infirmary, but the sadness she withheld was clear to all who looked at her in that moment. She didn't say who had solved the mystery surrounding the children's recovery being already told that it would only cause a strife within the guild, but not being able to see Lucy again was severely affecting her mood knowing that she returned even for a moment that evening. Hearing the cheers and jeers suited the guild well bringing them back to their former glory, but the silent torch she continued to hold for the blond dampened the afterglow as she grinded her teeth which showed through even more when Juvia sat directly where Lucy once had dedicated herself to consistently sitting to speak to her. Snapping her eyes up to Juvia's frustrated face she held her tongue awaiting any comment the water woman might say since she appeared to be in a foul mood again.

Juvia was irritated to say the least. Her life was crumbling around her and even her own son didn't want anything to do with her. He may have her hair color, but dam he was the miniature replica of Gray. Attitude and all… Rubbing her temples she spoke, "May Juvia have a glass of water please? Juvia's patience is being tested severely." Water now placed gently in front of her she looked Mira over once and sighed leaning her cheek against her palm. Of course she would be upset that she missed the celestial mage's presence last night. After all she was spending the night entertaining the three mothers who drove the blond away. Being a Fairy Tail member herself she could have easily stayed longer, but chose not to. Glaring at the water in front of her she spoke coldly, "It wasn't our fault she left so quickly Mira. She could have stayed if she wanted to and chose not to. As soon as you figure that out you'll be able to move on easier." Turning away slightly she noticed the dark storm clouds gathering in the sky outside which she welcomed the sight for once. Since the rain was still far off in the distance she was startled when water drenched her. Hat soggy and curls drenched her entire mood was reflected now clearly. Looking up she was greeted with the image of a slowly transforming demon that was begging to be released from her silence.

"Keep such thoughts to yourself Juvia and don't push such a negative outlook on life onto all of us since you're bitter with how life's turning out for you. Lucy has nothing to do with your misfortune." Mira finished coldly. "You refuse to acknowledge that there is a rhyme and reason for things even now, and that includes Lucy's departure and as such no one was to blame. We acknowledged that long ago even going as far as forgiving you for your rudeness to her prior to leaving so leave her out of any of this drama you're building up."

Juvia glared back though slowly emitting the ominous aura she was known for whenever Gray was threatened. "If Lucy isn't to blame for your sour mood and my beloved keeping me at arm's length all the time, then why is it we're always looked at as the bad guys huh? Juvia wants to know Mira. When Juvia sat on this barstool why it was your first response to glare at the world because love rival hadn't sat here instead of Juvia? Why is it that when Juvia is with her family, it's only when her loved one's stare at an old picture of Team Natsu that they show the true warmth Juvia only wished for?" Juvia slowly stood as water began whipping around her. "Juvia's tired of coming second to her long lost love-rival. Second to the girl who has now healed her little boy that doesn't even care that Juvia is his mother!"

Mira responded fiercely to her declaration maintaining eye contact with the unjustifiable situation Juvia put herself in. "There are circumstances surrounding her right now that give you no justification for blaming her for everything! She told you that before she was told to leave the guild!"

"She left because she was inconsiderate, rude, and useless! You all are just making excuses for love rival's lack of ability and selfishness she displayed and continues to display to this day." Juvia continued to rant. "All love rival did was make my Gray and Lisanna's Natsu feel guilty at the time and pity her for not being stronger and take responsibility for her actions of not looking after Wendy properly."

The room darkened and both Gray and Natsu were making movements to retrieve their children in response to the drama unfolding while barely containing the rage that they wanted to release. Gray was intimately familiar with the argument and spoke quietly interrupting Mira from continuing, "Mira you won't convince her otherwise. She won't even believe a word I tell her anymore." Kneeling down he looked his son in the eye and spoke apologetically, "You remember what we told you about Lucy's spirit?" A nod was received and he continued, "Run up to the infirmary for me ok? He's here to help look over you for a bit. I'll be up shortly." Hugging him he whispered once more, "I love you Silver, but Lucy's innocent in all of this. Please remember that." Releasing him and seeing the smirk dawn his son's face he grinned as well. They were both very in tune with each other's thoughts regardless of the circumstances and nothing further needed to be said as he watched his son spin on his heal and run up the stairs ignoring his mother who was starting her typical argument except with someone other than his father.

Turning back he nodded his head at Natsu who had appeared to be sending his son to the infirmary as well. The silent agreement in place to make sure he didn't take anything to far Gray redirected Juvia's attention back on him. "Juvia. It's embarrassing to be emptying dirty laundry in the guild. Consider Silver at least before you start screaming how terrible I am." A dark look was crossing his features and she responded in kind.

"You don't listen to Juvia at home, so what else is Juvia supposed to do! This is the first time you've even acknowledged that Lucy is the cause of us falling apart." Disregarding anything he just spoke of.

"I never wanted it to come to this Juvia and you only have yourself to blame, so when you learn the truth I don't want to hear one word from you." Gray whispered. "I've had enough." Looking at the ceiling he continued, "I'll never give you what you want Juvia, but if she would give me a moment of her time there would be nothing that would stand in my way to introduce Silver to her. You'll always be his mother, but kids don't chose their parents and he would love to meet Lucy." Gray was lost back in the memory when Lucy had explained that to them after telling her own father off for attacking their guild. "Our marriage ending this way… Dam Silver deserves better than this."

Before she could say anything further Gray's posture slouched as his heart crumbled internally staring and ignoring the world around him. Ending this chapter with his wife was breaking him more than he wanted to show which made his mind mentally snap as she lashed out one last time, "Juvia will never let love rival brainwash her child like she has you all!" Instantly out of his pity party he yelled, "Go home and get your shit together Juvia, then get out! She has nothing to do with any of this!" but was held back from proceeding by Natsu who shook his head easing his mind with, "Just think of Lucy. This isn't something she would like to learn about if you keep fighting about this. Let it go." With that final advice Gray shut the world off and settled for a stiff drink at the bar before finding his way back to the infirmary as he strategized his next plans of actions for both himself and his son. Staying in place was no longer an option since he wasn't intending on being with his wife.

Juvia on the other hand was immediately tugged out the door of Fairy Tail before she could continue her rant and only hearing him scream at her, "She has nothing to do with any of this!" Juvia scowled at the rain clouds above. Looking forward now and seeing Lisanna pulling her down the road, the outcry from the guild was a slow response to withhold Gray's verbal onslaught from going after her.

"Juvia. I understand your feelings for Lucy, but you need some time to clear your mind. Provoking Gray like that won't get you what you want and your son will side with him at this rate." Lisanna spoke quietly as she led Juvia back to her house. She had often despised Lucy herself, but never went so far as to openly insult her as directly as Juvia in consideration to Natsu's feelings for the girl. Yes Lisanna thought she understood whole heartedly the dedication of her guild mates towards the celestial mage, but unlike Juvia, Lisanna had Natsu's word which he had thrown in her face that evening as well. Tact was always required and caution when her name came up had become routine and as a result she received and continued to receive her end goal if she followed those rules. Her happy little family. Her son the spitting image of his father, but with her eyes. Eyes that she rarely saw Natsu stare into always looking at him but never directly because it was her eyes, and oh how much that hurt to acknowledge. She knew he wanted to see chocolate brown orbs that sparkled like the stars the celestial mage commanded, but seeing ocean blue eyes with endless depths full of unknown curiosity she would watch as Natsu would look to the side if he stared too long. However at the end of the day whether he looked into her son's eyes or not Natsu was sleeping in her bed and protecting and loving her with most of his heart, and for that she was grateful that Lucy left in consideration to her feelings and relationship. "Stay calm and you'll be ok Juvia. Silver is a smart little boy, and no one knows where Lucy is so it's unlikely she will ever be involved in his life. Even if she did she would never replace you. He's a simple thinker like Gray. You're mom. Plain and simple and nothing will change that. Ok?"

Juvia pulled her hand away carefully as she began to settle down. Regret soon filtered through her, and a storm began to swirl in response at the loss of control to her emotions again. "Juvia just can't take all of these half feelings anymore. The blinding light that surrounds her love rival is just too much to compete with even if she is a ghost no longer around." Rain beginning to pelt down on her and Lisanna who grabbed her face to redirect her attention from her thoughts, but Juvia continued, "Juvia doesn't want to do this anymore. She's tired." Falling to her knees she looked up and spoke, "Juvia can't see the sky anymore. What a way for her love to end." Transforming into liquid, but not moving she looked back at Lisanna in defeat and spoke with a smile, "Please tell Gray and Silver sorry for Juvia, but she's leaving. Tell him that Juvia didn't want it all to end this way, but that she wishes she could have been more like Lucy for him. If anything, send Silver to Lucy if possible to really look up to someone amazing and strong enough to get through life like she has. Juvia was only jealous of her after all." With nothing further said Juvia disappeared from Lisanna's sight.

The storm instantly cleared and even though she was soaked she still cried for her friend. For her family. For Juvia because she knew Juvia wouldn't come back for Gray or Silver anytime soon. Instantly one name filtered through her head and that oh so familiar rage burned in her suddenly whenever Natsu distanced himself from her. Lucy. Always, always Lucy was at the forefront of every mind and every member in Fairy Tail. Even when she was gone for so long she was able to sway their hearts so easily and for that Lisanna seethed in anger. Standing up abruptly not clearly thinking things through she stormed back to the guild hall that had been deathly silent upon entrance, but not seeing Gray nor Silver was signal enough that they would be leaving for a while. Spotting Natsu walking up to the infirmary with her son already sent there earlier and Gajeel and Levy close behind she stalked after them to snatch her family back to her and remind them both where they belonged. When the door closed she made her way up to the infirmary only to find her child being looked over by someone else forcing her temper to snap as she blindly lunged forward whisking her son away from the strange man who was standing over him next to the bed.

Wide eyes, and a questioning look was all she received but the man refused to speak so she did instead, "Who are you and what are you thinking of doing with my son? Natsu why aren't you protecting him or at least telling me what's going on before he does anything to him?" Looking him over his son gave her a dirty look and responded to her question for his father.

"Don't be rude mom. That's Lucy's spirit that is helping heal us. He's really cool and he'll be here a couple more times just to make sure nothing's wrong." Pulling away from his mother and giving a toothy grin he continued, "Watch." He began to walk away from her back to the spirit, but a single hand on the back of his collar prevented him from moving forward. Looking back confused he waited for an explanation calmly before he would throw his temper tantrum he was oh so famous fo.

She didn't necessarily know what was coming over her, but it was as if she was feeling all those lingering emotions Juvia left behind and her hand acted on its own preventing her son from going forward. Her son was healed by a woman no longer here. Her son was being cared for by someone else. Not by her doing, and it was her son that was pulling away from her just like Natsu wished he could to seek out a ghost of the person they all once knew. She couldn't think straight, but she didn't want to let go of him. Looking up to Natsu who had narrowed his eyes daring her to say something she looked at the spirit who seemed to understand.

"I see." Was all that Asclepius spoke. Smiling kindly at the children he stepped back and set a small packet on the table instead. Sadly he stared at the floor and continued, "It still is not the right time for princess to try and return. I thought she was wrong last night, but I should have known better. These tablets will help them instead. I am unneeded so please take care of yourselves." With a final bow Asclepius disappeared in a soft flash.

To say Natsu was furious was an understatement because now there was no way he would ever see his best friend and partner return willingly to the guild on her own. His hands trembled slightly as he looked over Lisanna's bowed head and the hand that prevented his son to be treated. This was to be a day of celebration, but of course his wife would throw caution to the wind and pick Lucy as the target of her anger due to Juvia losing her cool earlier. Turning his head to the side he walked quietly over to the tablets and pulled out one and handed them to each of the children. With them treated he spoke quietly, "Kids please go down to the guild hall. We parents have some things to discuss, and issues to get out of the way." Ruffling Igneel's hair and pulling him away from his wife and then pushing them all out of the door he closed it firmly behind them and then leaned his forehead against the door silently praying for patience. He didn't move from the position but he spoke clearly for them to hear. "I'm not letting my child be raised in this type of environment." Pulling away from the door he looked Gray in the eye coming to an invisible agreement like earlier he continued. "They need a path without petty insecurities and screaming matches. They need to find their way in this world just like we all did ending up in Fairy Tail. When they're ready they'll return, but…" He looked at Lisanna finally who was crying, "Igneel will not continue to be raised by us like this. He deserves better and he doesn't need to learn from our continuous mistakes."

Levy spoke this time interrupting the direction of the conversation, "What are you trying to relay to us Natsu? Raven isn't going anywhere and she will be devastated if Igneel and Silver were to go somewhere without her." Concern was clear, but Gajeel was beginning to understand the direction Natsu was steering the conversation thinking of everything the night prior they discussed.

"You want to send them to her don't you? You really think they would be able to help bring her back and stay protected there with her until then?" Gajeel spoke interested in the idea. Yes they were young. To young actually and being his little girl he was beyond protective of her, but she did need someone to teach her. A master of her own. Not just two parents trying to push their own beliefs on her, but something she truly wanted like when he met Metalicanna.

"That is absolutely absurd Natsu and I won't stand aside as you try to send our child away to help someone who can't even help them self. You have no right!" Lisanna threatened.

Gray only nodded in agreement with Natsu and spoke, "I dam well haven't done right by Silver, and he's eager to find her anyways after our little conversation a little bit ago. I can follow from a distance watching over them considering there's nothing left for me here and I'm too embarrassed to show my face for a while in the guild."

Gajeel bumped his shoulder in a bit of encouragement and grunted, "Juvia just needs to get her head straight. I've known her for a long time and she probably is going to stay away for a while too. She'll stay in touch with me I'm sure. You just keep encouraging Silver." He could see the appreciation in Gray's features as they softened into a sad faraway look, but their attention was directed back to the disgruntled wife of Natsu.

Lisanna wiped her tears and relayed bitterly, "You're actually doing what she asked Gray. She said specifically, 'if anything, send Silver to Lucy if possible to really look up to someone amazing and strong enough to get through life like she has. Juvia was only jealous of her after all.' All she wanted Gray was for you to treat her like she treated you, but it was always, always her ending up being second to her. If she could have just been more like Lucy she said. She was just jealous of Lucy... Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! I'm sick of it and you know what. I can't stand her anymore. Every all-consuming emotion and thought dedicated to her simply makes me sick, and if you think for a moment I'm going to let my son be brain washed into loving her then forget it!" Pointing a finger at Natsu she continued her rant, "You made a promise to me Natsu you vowed to me to love and protect your family. Love and protect me and Igneel. Not Lucy Heartfillia and I told you I won't let her come between us which is exactly what you are letting happen. Why can't you just forget her?" silence remained as she tried regaining her breath, but confusion flittered across her face at Natsu's lack of acknowledgement. 

"Have I been unfaithful Lisanna or not provided you with everything you could ever possibly want?" Natsu tilted his head condescendingly now. "No I don't believe I have, nor do I think that I haven't fulfilled my promise in every aspect, so you Lisanna, will shut up and color until I say otherwise. When I say jump you're going to say how high. I've done every little dammed thing you have wanted, but I'm putting my foot down about this. Our son will not be raised as a selfish, obnoxious little brat like his mother has become, and you know the best part? I'm going with them. You can take care of the house until I return like you always dreamed of, and then maybe we can work on our relationship and the way you think I should be when I return. You are so sadly mistaken if you ever thought for a moment that I couldn't make a decision for myself and right here right now I'm proving to you that I haven't broken any of my promise." Holding up his hand he revealed his wedding band. "I'm still wearing it Lisanna. This is the proof that you alone own my entire manhood so get over yourself. Lucy is my best friend and I will keep her close to my heart just as I've kept you. Nothing will ever change that because not once have I ever betrayed your trust."

As the conversation was taking place in front of them Levy whispered to Gajeel to discuss their own decision separately until they got home, "You aren't going to try and send Raven are you?" She was cautious, but to think that her little girl would possibly leave her made her panic slightly. The thin line of his lips was as nerve wrecking of an answer as what he spoke next.

"It will be up to her. You know she's a bit mixed up about what she wants to do with her magic, and none of them have dedicated themselves into a direction yet. Only idolizing every person around them and reveling in our stories. Don't you think she should have the option of choosing how she grows as a mage?" Gajeel spoke quietly. He was lucky they had a heart to heart that morning and were reaching an understanding. The past was hard and he often didn't deal with petty emotions well, but with the cleared air about Lucy between them he could smile more freely.

Levy squeezed his hand and nodded her head, "I agree. Let's talk to her, and then we can speak with Master. I have a feeling she'll be following after those two even if we didn't want her too." Giggling slightly she tugged his hand now towards the infirmary door. Looking over at Lisanna who was still debating on how to approach her argument she spoke, "They'll be safe with Lu-chan and she'll teach them well if she takes them on as apprentices. Don't stress yourself to much Lisanna about all of this."

Lisanna only glared as Gray walked past her not even acknowledging her disgruntled self. She watched Levy pull Gajeel out easily with a light air she envied. Pulling her hair slightly she looked at the glittering band on her left hand. Counting to ten was hard, but slowly her breathing evened out and she finally looked up to the back of Natsu with his hand on the door frame waiting for her. Hearing, "I've always loved you Lisanna, but you make it dam hard to stay when you act like this."

Another piece of her heart crushed slightly and her knees buckled in response to Natsu closing the door behind him. Her life just like Juvia's was crumbling around her. How long would she have to wait for him to return to her? How long would it take for them to be together as the loving family she had for so long pictured them to live as? When would they leave, or more importantly when would her little boy return for her to see? A gentle hand cradled her own bringing her out of her sad thoughts and lifted her chin. When her vision cleared slightly she saw the sad eyes of her sister with her brother standing to the side as well in support. Acknowledging their presence finally she listened carefully because in the bigger picture of her world they were the one consistency in her life and any advice right now would be greatly appreciated.

"Come on Lisanna. You are a beautiful, talented and strong young lady when you aren't being insecure. Maybe with some space and time you can find a goal and strive towards it. There's so much that you used to dream of doing and were passionate about. Have you ever considered that maybe you could start to try striving for them again with this opportunity?" Mira spoke so softly it soothed her soul to know that she was getting through to her sister slightly as the tears fell when she blinked guiltily. The demon take over mage had held back for so long knowing it wasn't her place to interfere, but she had listened in with her brother earlier to what Natsu wanted. It wasn't as if she wanted to see her nephew go away, but she agreed that maybe this would be best for everyone involved while the master figured out other matters that concerned the guild. Natsu hadn't traveled in a while, and with Igneel by his side maybe the two could have their bond grow stronger. It was no mystery to anyone that Natsu loved his son, but he was so cautious and careful with him that he was by far a more sensitive boy who followed his mother's approach instead of the explosive and destructive nature his father was once known for.

"I just don't understand though sis." Lisanna sniffled. "I love them so much, but just the mention of her name and I lose my mind. Why can't I just accept her like you all? Why does she make me feel so crazy?"

"No one has the honest answer to that but you Lis, but Natsu gave his heart to you. Think back to how relieved he was to have you back when returning from Edolas. All those moments you shared. Can you think of one time when Lucy ever interfered? She supported you both so much it hurt to watch. Please Lisanna. For all of Fairy Tail let Lucy finally move on from all the pain and conflict. You don't understand how scarred and hurt she truly is, but you and your little boy have the potential of helping her from being the lost guilty fairy she's come to be. There is so much you really don't know about…."

Confused at what she spoke and implied flashing back to earlier about her leaving the guild, "What are you not telling me Mira, Elfman…?"

Mira looked to the side away pained at what she saw from the master. Elfman was unaware of everything involving Lucy remaining a neutral party to everyone, but his sister and Erza wished to discuss how the children were healed since they were going to research further into the mages that had caused them to fall under the spell and coordinate the potential positives to the information gained and location given from the children. Thinking back to Lucy when he replayed everything when she walked through that day he never clearly saw her injuries. Looking to his older sister speak he quietly observed in support.

Mira spoke trying to hold back tears as she held herself together, "Lisanna I'll show you a picture, but please don't say anything rash. It'll explain a lot." Taking a deep breath she revealed the image the Master had retrieved from the lacrima system they had in the guild as he pulled her cloak from her hand and as the image came up fully the intake of breath from Elfman was heard as she watched Lisanna pull a hand to her mouth.

Bile threatened to burst from her mouth and only the hand she forced to her lips held it back. Seeing Lucy for the first time in ten years she couldn't believe the devastation that they had let her leave in. How had she been so blind and selfish to not see how Lucy had suffered too? All of the arguments Gray had with Juvia replayed from the day prior, as well as everything Mira and Natsu had fought with her about. Dry heaving slightly looking away guilt ran through her veins like a drug and she backed away from the image that was practically burned into her mind not releasing her yet till acknowledged. The lack of her right arm and her eye that had clearly been scarred with probably no sight left or heavily damaged. Her once smooth skin agitated and discolored as well as her hair tinted abnormally from the blond she had known… The guarded sad expression as if curled in and disgusted with her entire being… It was as if she was a different person then when she had left covered in bandages giving them a sad smile and waving as she disappeared on her own journey in a single cloak hiding what truly happened. Bile finally did escape as she emptied her stomach on the floor in front of her. Mavis she was a fool to ever accuse her of not trying to protect their own. What had she been thinking?! Wendy was whole, and confused but Lucy… whispering. "She said circumstances prevented her from returning sooner…"

Elfman left silently after seeing the picture and headed straight for his wife and children giving them a hug seeking their comfort. There was nothing manly about him at the moment, but he wasn't dumb in any sense like most thought. Circumstances and plots always circled around the celestial mage, and she kept her promises. Clearly he misjudged the extent of those circumstances at the time, but before he could recklessly pour out his emotions he needed his own wife to know his world was still intact with Evergreen. Evergreen had responded instantly concerned considering he was known for yelling about being a man, but it was the times he was silent and clingy that she knew something was wrong. For anyone else it was just another scene, but to those that knew of the current drama that had unfolded between their core members, it was a clear sign that devastating news was about to be unveiled soon considering the sudden departure of their resident dragon slayers and ice make mage back to their respective homes.

Mira released the lacrima picture back into her dress pocket after one final glance and set her face back to her natural expression standing up. A cool clothe was fetched and as she walked towards her sister she contemplated whether she wanted to know what she may be thinking. Bending down and patting her back as she continued to hyperventilate the demon takeover mage finally decided and spoke, "Are you almost finished Lisanna? You should go home so you can organize everything for their departure. Igneel will probably struggle with leaving you behind after all." An unnaturally pale face looked at her and she waited for the correct answer to be spoken.

"I… Yes, I need to get everything ready for them and… I need to apologize to Natsu." Lisanna shakily spoke, "I'm so, so sorry Mira." Choking back a sob that racked through her body. The smile she received she drank in because it was honestly a smile she didn't deserve.

"I'm sure you both will settle things quickly. Once they all have a date of departure we'll get together and then decide what you are going to do. Ok? The world is to big not to see that there is so much to experience yet." Mira finished grateful that her sister was finally seeing the bigger picture and that a hint of her young personality was back in perspective. That was the girl she knew Natsu fell in love with long ago, and if she could ever show that side to him again he wouldn't be so reserved with his feelings to her. Standing up she finally straightened out the infirmary, and once finished they both walked out of the guild together to seek out Igneel and prepare them for their departure as well as a small talk that had been a long time coming.

Once Lisanna arrived in the home that they had built together she could see that Natsu was sitting at the table, but seemed to be deep in thought of what he was going to be doing. She didn't interrupt him, but she did call out to Igneel to come to the front room. Once he entered she smiled kindly to him and pulled him into the kitchen and kneeled down in front of him to gain his full attention. She spoke very seriously which caught Natsu's attention, but he only watched which she was thankful for. "Igneel. I… I don't know how much your father has told you, and today has been a rather chaotic day, but I have a mission for you. Ok?" Her smile slightly shaking, but she pushed forward when he scrunched his face in concern. "There's a lady out there that was once a part of our guild. A very precious Fairy that brought everyone together and made us feel so whole and complete that it's hard to admit that I and a few others had pushed her away." Hesitantly her eyes drifted to her husbands who was daring her to say something cruel, but she smiled softly and continued looking back at Igneel again, "You're going to be going on a journey with your father, and when you go on that journey I want you to find her and learn from her. Everything and anything she is willing to teach you Igneel, absorb every ounce of that knowledge because she is talented and strong beyond anything you could dream of. On this journey your father and I… We both want you to go out and learn and experience things and we want you to choose your path and how you want to learn magic. Do you understand Igneel?" She spoke seriously.

The tear that slipped down her face was wiped away by her son's small hand who was very confused on what was happening. His father had mentioned that they were going to talk later about something very important, but with his mom speaking gibberish he looked to his father who had an analytical eye on both of them as if there was some doubt to him. "What are you talking about mom? Me and dad are here and I'm learning from him remember? We're all together like we always said we would be and training wasn't going to start until you both agreed."

Shaking her head softly, "We are still always going to be together. After all we're Fairy Tail mages, and you know we're all looking each other's way. However when one is lost and broken we have to help them find their way. Your dad and I decided this was the best since you should start your training sooner if you are to take on jobs like you want." Taking a deep breath saying the name that made her heart slightly tremble since it affected her son so easily, "Lucy needs us Igneel, and your father needs her too. We all do, so please. I want you to go with him and learn as much as you can and experience the world and once you have, try to convince her to come back home to all of us." Seeing the sparkle in his bright blue eyes at the mention of Lucy's name melted her heart that she had inflicted so much pain on. Standing up she shooed him off to his room since he was now lost in his own excited world and looked at Natsu who remained silent in critical judgment as if wondering whether or not she was sincere in her words. Smiling encouragingly, "I'm sorry Natsu. I can't take back what has been said, or change the past, but I am truly and utterly sorry for what I have said and done. She's your best friend and part of our family, but for some reason I could never just see that part of it." Shaking her head she stepped back out of his reach when he stood up. "I finally get it, and I'm so dam lucky you'll have me still, so please go with Igneel and don't come back until she is by your side again and back in all of our lives."

Natsu had watched her carefully upon entrance to their home and was silent with the entire exchange she was having with Igneel. Whether she was sincere or not was another story, but at least she wasn't turning this into something it wasn't. After she finally sent him away he continued to just watch because this wasn't the first time she had tried covering her real feelings with an apology to him. However to see the genuine look of guilt and sadness and the lack of agitation and aggression was a welcoming sign that she was starting to understand something. What it was he didn't know yet, but he was whole heartedly appreciating the effort she was putting in. "What did Mira show you or say to make you reconsider so easily?" Depending on her answer he would accept her apology.

"She… Does it really matter Natsu? I'm already really ashamed of myself and voicing this out just makes me feel even worse." Lisanna whispered looking down humiliated.

"Yes it actually does. A lot in fact because to a few of us we've dealt with more than necessary over the years and I want to know if you're actually sincere this time." Natsu replied bluntly.

Glaring at the floor she thought to herself, 'I deserved that.' Looking away from him she spoke quietly, "She showed me a picture of Lucy from last night in the guild, and after not seeing her for so long and remembering everything… I gained a bit of perspective on how unjustified myself, Juvia and a few others were to accuse her on Wendy's behalf."

Gritting his teeth he was torn between wanting to hit something and yell angrily only neither would do any good. "Go on. There's obviously more and if not I'll be taking Igneel over to Gray's for the night to cool off."

"What more do you want Natsu? I admitted I was wrong, and I meant every word I spoke to both you and Igneel." Lisanna asked confused.

"You really still don't understand anything. You may have saw her picture, but if you think just because of that she would leave…We aren't bringing her back to this guild Lisanna because of a simple reflex reaction you're having. Do you think she would want to be looked at with eyes that are horrified of her appearance or guilty for what they had done to her like you're doing now? Your misunderstanding would just make her burden worse than what it already is with what the master requested. Her best interest has always been first and foremost my concern, and your sudden change of heart isn't swaying any feelings of accepting your apology. Igneel and I are in fact going, but not because of your reasoning's." Stepping forward again and halting her from moving back away he leaned down to her. "I appreciate your effort, but sometimes it's just not enough." Laying a hand affectionately on her cheek as she leaned into his warmth he spoke again, "I don't know when you'll see Igneel again once we start training, but he'll keep in touch with his lacrima you gave him. Give me some time and I'll be back as well but I'll be making arrangements so you'll still be living comfortably in my absence. Understand?" Standing back up and pulling his hand away he received a small sad nod from the woman he cared for. "I do love you, but I'm hurt. Let me recover and clear my mind and when I do come back we can try and work on our relationship again."

"Natsu." Lisanna whispered as he turned back slightly. Smiling a slightly broken smile that she had once long ago shared with him, "I love you too. Be safe ok?" was all she could say before receiving her own broken half smile from the man she adored more than anything. It was enough though because she actually was going to appreciate the opportunity that was given to her. Her sister and Natsu were right after all and with the space between them she could refocus on her own dreams and try and be someone that truly deserved her husband.


End file.
